Our Father?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is an inspiration from a tumblr post I saw and I can't add it because it wasn't on my Tumblr feed it was on my Facebook. Anyways, this one is about Phineas and Candace finding out that Dr. D is their biological father. Also: Not Cannon unless the creators say it's cannon. How will they react? Enjoy :)


It's Christmas time in Danville, Phineas Ferb and Candace are off doing Christmas shopping with their mother. Of course since it's Christmas break Phineas and Ferb are trying hard to focus so they don't ruin the shopping experience but they are still young so shopping isn't their favorite thing in the world. Candace stays with their mother and helps her get things for them. She sees Vanessa and her dad, she sees that Vanessa smiles at Candace, Candace smiles back. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Linda notices the smiles and turns to their daughters.

"Who are you smiling at sweetie?" asks their parents

"Just a friend." says the girls

"Well I need to do your shopping so why don't you two go off together and do something." says the parents

"Okay" they say

They go off, Candace keeps an eye on her brothers but meets up with Vanessa.

"Hey" says Vanessa

"Hey" says Candace "What brings you here?"

"Shopping with my dad, he's trying to buy mom a gift." says Vanessa

"Same but for my dad and my brothers. I have time though as she wants me to disappear and buy my gifts." says Candace

"Same here. Want to grab a bite to eat?" asks Vanessa

"Sure" says Candace

She's excited but because of how Vanessa is she tries to be cool, she goes with her to get some food, they end up buying food at Slushy Dog, Jeremey is working at the restraunt and not the mall version today so Candace doesn't get to see her boyfriend today, but she doesn't mind. He does get a picture of them getting a Slushy Dog though.

"Who's your friend?" texts Jeremy

"This is Venessa, I meet her a while ago. We are hanging out today." text back Candace

"Cool. Have fun. Tell her I said hi." text back Jeremy

"Jeremy says hi." says Candace

"Your boyfriend?" asks Vanessa

"Yeah. *she shows her a picture" says Candace

"Cool. Here is mine his name is Johnny." says Vanessa

"Cool. Is he in a band?" asks Candace

"Yeah" says Vanessa

"So isn't Jeremy." says Candace

"Different music though from what I can tell." says Vanessa

"Oh yeah." says Candace

They find it odd that they are both into band members but oddly cool, they think they get it from their mother and move on. They sit down to have a drink and finish their food, they talk a while with what was going on. Soon Candace's mother and Vanessa's father text that they are on their way.

"Hey let me see your phone" says Vanessa

"Uh. okay?" asks Candace

She does hand over the phone and Vanessa hands her phone over.

"I'm giving you my number so we can stay in touch maybe we can help each other out one day." says Vanessa

"Oh cool great idea." says Candace

They give each other numbers and wait for their parents.

"Oh mom this is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz." says Candace

Linda blinked at that but found it coincidence.

"Well it's nice to meet you Vanessa, you can call me Linda." says Linda

"Nice to meet you too." says Vanessa

"There you are sweetpea!" says Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Dad. This is Candace and her mom Linda" introduces Vanessa

"Hello...hey don't I know you from some-" starts Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Were leaving Candace Fletcher!" says Linda

She grabs Candace's arm and drags her off leaving the other three puzzled.

"Mom? What's going on?" asks Candace

"We'll talk about this later." says Linda

"Dad do you know her?" asks Vanessa

"We might have went out a couple of times before I settled down with your mom, maybe three. I know it was before your Mom told me that she was pregnant with you. We were then on a break for a while before I married your mom for good. *he shrugs*" says Dr. Doofensmirtz

"Okay...did you get your shopping done?" asks Vanessa

"That I 's go home sweetie. Your mom will be coming for you soon." says Dr. Doofensmirtz

"Why do you even buy mom gifts still?" asks Vanessa

"We might have gotten a divorce but I still love your mother. I know she doesn't love me anymore and that is okay, but that doesn't mean I have to be rude to her and not respect her wishes to see anyone else. Like she respects me seeing someone else. I will always love your mother Vanessa, just as I love you. Friends by gifts for each other sometimes as well. I can be her friend right?" asks Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Vanessa smiles loving to see this side of her father.

"Right" says Vanessa

The two head home in the meantime, the Fletchers make it home and Linda asks Lawrence to get some ice cream since this is more about Phineas and Vanessa.

"Mom what's going on?" asks Vanessa

"That man you saw, Vanessa's dad." says Linda

"Who's Vanessa?" asks Phineas

"Candace's new friend." says Linda "That isn't important what I'm about to say is going to shock you and that's okay. Listen you too, I know you stood with me through the divorce but that man, your dad isn't your birth father."

The kids blink and look at each other confused.

"What are you saying?" asks Candace

"Sigh. Vanessa's father is both of your fathers." says Linda

"Our what?!" says the siblings

"It's true. Candace I had you after our last date, I was married to your father and you grew up, we had a break and were both going out with other men nad I ended up pregnant with Phineas by Vanessa's father, while her mother and father were having a break as well. They got back together and I didn't come between them. I got back together with your father and when you were little we went through the divorce deciding it wasn't going to work." says Linda

The children think on this for a minute.

"Mom what do we have biologically of our biological father?" asks Phineas

"You have his love for science and you Candece has your father's height and ambition. Just know that I did what I thought was best because I love you both." says Linda

They smile as their mother hugs them, they hug each other happily. Soon they wen their separate ways and Candace calls Vanessa.

"Hello?" says Vanessa

"Hey, Vanessa it's me Candace." says Candace

"Oh hey. What's up?" asks Vanessa

"Well I have to help mom with dinner soon but I wanted to tell you I found out why my mom was acting weird earlier." says Candace

"So your mom doesn't just drag you off with no explanation normally?" jokes Vanessa

"No she doesn't. But it has to deal with both of us." says Candace

"How so?" asks Vanessa

Candace explained exactly what her mom told her and her little brother earlier. She waits for a few minutes and bites her lip nervously thinking that Vanessa hung up.

"Vanessa?" says Candace

"I'm still here I just needed that to sink in. So you are my little sister and Phineas is my little brother?" asks Vanessa

"That's what mom said yeah." says Candace

"Wow.." says Vanessa

"Candace? Aren't you going to help me?" asks Linda

"Coming! *to Vanessa* I have to go but we can talk more another time?" asks Candace

She would say later but she figures she is going to talk to her dad about this, well their dad.

"Yeah sure what about Ferb?" asks Vanessa

"Oh your not related to him at all he's our step-brother." says Candace

"Good to know. I better let you go." says Vanessa

"Alright...bye sis." says Candace

"Bye sis." says Vanessa, with a smile

They hang up and Candace goes down the stairs to help her mother. They both smile happily knowing that they both have a sister.

The End


End file.
